recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
The International Jewish Cook Book
Recipe Contents Publishers' Note It is with pleasure, and pardonable pride, that the Publishers announce the appearance of The International Jewish Cook Book, which, "though we do say it ourselves," is the best and most complete kosher cook book ever issued in this country. It is the direct successor to the "Aunt Babette Cook Book," which has enjoyed undisputed popularity for more than a generation and which is no longer published. The International Jewish Cook Book is, however, far superior to the older book. It is much larger and the recipes are prepared strictly in accordance with the Jewish dietary laws. The author and compiler, Mrs. Florence K. Greenbaum, is a household efficiency woman, an expert Jewish cook, and thoroughly understands the scientific combining of foods. She is a graduate of Hunter College of New York City, where she made a special study of diet and the chemistry of foods. She was Instructor in Cooking and Domestic Science in the Young Women's Hebrew Association of New York, and is now Instructor and Lecturer for the Association of Jewish Home Makers and the Central Jewish Institute, both under the auspices of the Bureau of Jewish Education (Kehillah). Mrs. Greenbaum knows the housewife's problems through years of personal experience, and knows also how to economize. Many of these recipes have been used in her household for three generations and are still used daily in her home. There is no one better qualified to write a Jewish Cook Book than she. Suggestions and additional recipes, for inclusion in later editions of the book, will be gratefully accepted by THE PUBLISHERS. New York, February, 1918. Preface In compiling these recipes every effort has been made to bear in mind the resources of the Jewish kitchen, as well as the need of being economical and practical. The aim throughout has been to lay special emphasis on those dishes which are characteristically Jewish—those time-honored recipes which have been handed down the generations by Jewish housewives (for the Sabbath, Passover, etc). But the book contains a great many other recipes besides these, for the Jewish cook is glad to learn from her neighbors. Here will be found the favorite recipes of Germany, Hungary, Austria, France, Russia, Poland, Roumania, etc.; also hundreds of recipes used in the American household. In fact, the book contains recipes of every kind of food appealing to the Jewish taste, which the Jewish housewife has been able to adapt to the dietary laws, thus making the Cook Book truly International. The manner of presentation is clear and simple, and if directions are followed carefully, will insure success to the inexperienced housewife. For the book has been largely planned to assist her in preparing wholesome, attractive meals; to serve the simplest as well as the most elaborate repast—from appetizer to dessert—without transgressing the dietary laws. At the same time the book offers many valuable suggestions and hints to the most expert cook. In this book are also directions for making meat substitutes and many economies of the hour, which have been added to meet the needs of the present day. Remarks The Jewish housewife enjoys the enviable reputation of being a good cook; in fact she is quite famous for her savory and varied dishes. Her skill is due not so much to a different method of cooking as to her ingenuity in combining food materials. The very cuts of meat she has been always accustomed to use, are those which modern cooks are now advising all to use. The use of vegetables with just enough meat to flavor, as for instance in the Shabbos Shalet, is now being highly recommended. While it is not given to each and every woman to be a good cook, she can easily acquire some knowledge of the principles of cooking, namely: # That heat from coal, charcoal, wood, gas or electricity is used as a medium for toasting, broiling or roasting. # That heat from water is used as a medium for boiling, simmering, stewing or steaming. # That heat from fat is used as a medium for deep fat frying. # That heat from heated surfaces is used in pan-broiling, sauté, baking, braising or pot-roasting. The length of time required to cook different articles varies with the size and weight of same—and here is where the judgment of the housewife counts. She must understand how to keep the fire at the proper temperature, and how to manage the range or stove. In planning meals try to avoid monotony; do not have the same foods for the same days each week. Try new and unknown dishes by way of variety. Pay attention to garnishing, thereby making the dishes attractive to the eye as well as to the palate. The recipes in this book are planned for a family of five, but in some instances desserts, puddings and vegetables may be used for two meals. Cakes are good for several days. Do not consider the use of eggs, milk and cream an extravagance where required for certain desserts or sauces for vegetables, as their use adds to the actual food value of the dish. As a rule the typical Jewish dish contains a large proportion of fat which when combined with cereal or vegetable fruits, nuts, sugar or honey, forms a dish supplying all the nourishment required for a well-balanced meal. Many of these dishes, when combined with meat, require but a small proportion of same. Wherever fat is called for, it is intended that melted fat or dripping be used. In many of the dishes where fat is required for frying, any of the good vegetable oils or butter substitutes may be used equally well. These substitutes may also be used in place of butter or fat when same is required as an ingredient for the dish itself. In such cases less fat must be used, and more salt added. It is well to follow the directions given on the containers of such substitutes. It is understood that all meats be made kosher. Before preparing any dish, gather all materials, and see that all the ingredients are at hand. Rules for Kashering In the religious and dietary laws of the Jewish people, the term "kasher" is applied to the preparation of meat and poultry, and means "to render fit" or "proper" for eating. # To render meat "fit" for food, the animal must be killed and cut up according to the Jewish method of slaughter, and must be purchased from a Jewish butcher. # The meat should be put into a pan, especially reserved for this purpose, entirely covered with cold water, and left to soak for half an hour. Before removing the meat from the water every particle of blood must be washed off. It should then be put upon the salting board (a smooth wooden board), placed in a slanting position, or upon a board with numerous perforations, in order to allow the blood to freely flow down. The meat should then be profusely sprinkled on all sides with salt, and allowed to remain in salt for one hour. It is then removed, held over a sink or pan, and well rinsed with cold water three times, so that all the salt is washed off. Meat left for three days or more unsoaked and unsalted, may be used only for broiling over coals; it may not be cooked in any other way. The ends of the hoofs and the claws of poultry must be cut off before the feet are kashered. Bones with no meat or fat adhering to them must be soaked separately, and during the salting should not be placed near the meat. # The liver must be prepared apart from the meat. It must be cut open in both directions, washed in cold water, and broiled over the fire, and salted while it is broiling. It should be seared on all sides. Water must then be poured over it, to wash the blood away. It may then be used in any manner, as the heat has drawn out the blood. Small steaks and chops may be kashered in the same way. # The heart must be cut open, lengthwise, and the tip removed before being soaked, so that the blood may flow out. The lungs likewise must be cut open before being soaked. Milt must have veins removed. # The head and feet may be kashered with the hair or skin adhering to them. The head should, however, be cut open, the brain taken out, and kashered separately. # To kasher suet or fat for clarifying, remove skin, and proceed as with meat. # Joints from hind-quarters must not be used, until they have been "porged," which means that all veins of blood, forbidden fat, and prohibited sinew have been removed. In New York City no hind-quarter meat is used by orthodox Jews. # All poultry must be drawn, and the inside removed before putting in water. Cut the head off and cut the skin along the neck; find the vein which lies between the tendons, and trace it as far back as possible; at the back of the neck it divides into two branches, and these must be removed. Cut off the tips of the wings and the claws of the feet. Proceed as with meat, first cutting open the heart and the liver. Eggs found inside of poultry, with or without shells, must be soaked and when salted be placed in such a position that the blood from the meat does not flow upon them. Such eggs may not be eaten with milk foods. In conducting a kosher kitchen care must be taken not to mix meat and milk, or meat and butter at the same meal. The utensils used in the cooking and serving of meat dishes may not be used for milk dishes. They should never be mixed. Only soaps and scouring powders which contain no animal fat are permitted to be used in washing utensils. Kosher soap, made according to directions for making hard soap, may be used in washing meat dishes and utensils. To follow the spirit as well as the letter of the dietary laws, scrupulous cleanliness should always be observed in the storing, handling and serving of food. It is very necessary to keep the hands clean, the flours and cereals clean, the ice-box clean, and the pots and pans clean. Table of Weights and Measures All measurements should be made level. Measurement of Food Materials The success of a recipe is often due to exactness in measuring ingredients, as well as to the care with which directions are followed. The recipes in this book have been compiled in accordance with the Table of Standard Measurements, which is generally followed by expert cooks. Experienced cooks can measure by sight, but those less expert need definite guides. The Table of Weights and Measures will be found on the inside front cover. Dry ingredients, such as flour, sugar, spices and soda, should be sifted before measuring. Sift lightly into the bowl, dip the spoon into it, lift it slightly heaped, and then level it by sliding the edge of a knife across the top of the spoon. Do not level by pressing it. To measure one-half spoonful, fill and level the spoon, then divide in halves, lengthwise; for quarter-spoonfuls, cut the halves crosswise. A cupful is an even cup, leveled off, not shaken down. Accurate portions of the cup may be found by using the special measuring cups, with thirds and fourths indicated. The tablespoons, dessert and teaspoons used in measuring, should be of the regulation sizes, made of silver. The cup should be the regulation half-pint cup. These cups can be had in glass, tin, granite and aluminum ware; the measuring spoons (all sizes) in aluminum ware. A spoonful of liquid is a spoon filled to the brim. A tablespoon of melted butter should be measured after melting. A spoonful of butter, melted, should be measured before melting. Category:Jewish Cook Book Category:Books